


【叉冬】安全感

by Dougkkut



Series: Rumlow相关的短篇 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dougkkut/pseuds/Dougkkut
Summary: 一辆破车 总之就是一只有全部记忆的吧唧觉得朗姆洛爱的不是他是冬兵然后就被朗姆洛普及了一晚上什么是爱的故事。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Rumlow相关的短篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895293
Kudos: 2





	【叉冬】安全感

**Author's Note:**

> 真的是第一次开车 我也不知道写的啥xddd

“士兵，我说了多少次了，要服从命令知道吗。”朗姆洛捏着巴基的下巴说道，“你就是我要罚你是吧？”巴基很想把这句话当成是在调情，但是他们俩这会都穿着作战服呢。血还粘在他的手上，而且朗姆洛看起来真的很生气。好吧，他应该做点什么挽回局面。  
他偏过头逃离那只手的束缚，顺着朗姆洛的手背一路亲下去一直到手腕，“一切如你所愿。”露出他熟练的坏笑，如果是平常，朗姆洛这会应该已经用手环着他的腰来吻他了才对。巴基突然觉得大事不妙。  
“小兔崽子。”朗姆洛始终保持着冷笑看着他。“巴基你今天确实是过分了。”史蒂夫插话了，“如果我是朗姆洛，我现在一定已经把你打到只能躺着了。”“怎么娜特你也这么说？”巴基向女特工投去一个你变了的表情。“也许你应该多考虑一下朗姆洛的想法，如果你亲眼看着他去送死，相信我你也会这样的。”“嘿我那可不是送死！”“你说的对，如果不是他跑的快，你已经死了。”好了，托尼也听不下去了。  
“rum，你还在生气吗？”下了飞机有一个小时了，朗姆洛都没理他一下。坐在沙发上看手机，老天啊，那玩意有他好看么。“……你告诉我要怎么样你才能消气？”巴基坐在了男朋友的腿上，试图把他的注意从手机里抢回来。well，抢不回注意总能抢个手机，巴基伸出了左手。伴随着金属砸在地毯上的闷响，他吻住了他的男朋友。后者报复性的咬了他的嘴唇，把他推开了，但是他们距离还是很近，巴基可以清晰的感觉到到朗姆洛那种让他安心的气息。还有他那像蜜糖般的眼眸里的不安，虽然只有一瞬间，但是巴基还是捕捉到了。  
这样一个眼神足以让他投降。  
“你想要回你的winter吗。”他把头靠在朗姆洛的肩膀上，“我知道这样说有点混蛋，但是，告诉我，rum。他很听话不是吗。”“嘿...别和老子说，你是因为这个才那样做。”“呃，也许有点...”巴基还没说完就被朗姆洛拎起了脑袋打断了他，“你想我揍你你可以直说。”朗姆洛感觉自己头太痛了，他还在差点失去爱人的惊吓中没有缓过来，却发现一切都是因为这个人莫名其妙在吃醋。还是吃的自己的醋。他真的得好好罚罚这个小混蛋了，朗姆洛把巴基压到了沙发上，“听着兔崽子，我对于我关心谁喜欢谁这件事很清楚，我知道你现在不明白。”在被朗姆洛掠夺完口腔里最后一丝空气前巴基听见了朗姆洛说道，“daddy会用一晚上教会你明白的。”  
  
朗姆洛身上的味道很好闻，是一点长期积累下来的酒味还混着肥皂清爽的香气，半小时前他才刚把身上的泥土和血迹洗下来。他的舌尖掠过他口腔的每一处，巴基能清晰的感觉到他刚刚抽的那支烟的残留尼古丁味，和他身上的味道一起萦绕在巴基的感官上，这足以让他发狂。他们亲吻互相抚摸着到了床上，朗姆洛舔咬着他的喉结，手指在他的胸膛隔着一层棉布不断游走点火。“好好感受这些吧，my boy。”他脱掉了巴基的上衣，把他的手绑了起来，皮带勒紧手腕产生的痛感让他的大脑清醒了不少。还没来得及开口说点什么，他看见朗姆洛用牙齿扯下了他的睡裤，他早就硬的不行了，看到这个火辣的画面变得更加兴奋。朗姆洛顺着他的阴囊舔到了顶端，然后吞了进去。“rum！...”快感侵蚀了他的大脑，他的男朋友给了他一个深喉，“宝贝你太棒了...”巴基仰起了头，露出刚才被朗姆洛咬红了的喉结。就在他快要射在男友嘴里的时候，朗姆洛停下了动作，用手抚摸着他的阴茎根部和小腹。“告诉我，是谁在触碰你，是谁在好好疼爱你？”朗姆洛跪在他的大腿中间，嘴角还有水痕，就那么看着他。他完美的腹肌线条和他甜的要死的黄色眼眸一起撞进巴基的眼睛，老天，他感觉自己差一点就要射出来了。“你，朗姆洛，哦，我的宝贝。”巴基眯着眼看着他，朗姆洛含住了他的顶端，不断吸吮，刺激的他马上就释放了出来。  
超级战士的不应期很短，但这还是够朗姆洛走去衣柜拿出了领带。确定领带已经绑紧并且挡住巴基的眼睛他又从床头柜拿出了润滑剂。视线被挡住的巴基看起来有点紧张，这是惩罚的一部分，但是看着他皱起来的眉头朗姆洛又不忍心了。上前揉揉他的头发，给他一个安抚的吻，“作为教学的一部分，你得自己来。”解开皮带，把润滑液放在他的手里。巴基跪在床上，两腿张开，机械的那只撑在前面，右手沾了润滑液慢慢扩张自己的穴口，他不是没有自己搞过，但是想到朗姆洛就在旁边看着，自己的视线又被挡住了，他感觉身上一阵燥热。一根手指顺利进入后就会容易一点，指尖滑过前列腺，快感让他不禁呻吟出声，在进入了三根手指后他的腿已经软了。“rum..”他只能向爱人求助，“在床上知道找我了，baby boy？”朗姆洛抱住了他让他倒在床上，重新把他的手绑起来。把润滑液倒在手指上，伸进已经湿润的穴口快速的抽插了起来，“...啊！”朗姆洛恶意的重重划过他的前列腺，快感和指奸的羞耻感让巴基的大脑一片混沌，他只能不断发出呻吟。快感让他的脊椎弯成了弓形，胸膛暴露在空中，他的阴茎也被用手不断摩擦着，就在他要释放时，朗姆洛又一次停下了动作。硬生生逼着他停在了快感曲线的极点旁，“告诉我，是谁在用手指操你，是谁给你快感？”朗姆洛的声音贴着他的耳边传来，巴基感觉自己下一秒就要窒息了，“rumlow...是你，给我，求你...”巴基的声音带着点呜咽感，“还要不要一个人冲上前了？”“...不...”“我爱不爱你？”“爱...啊！”朗姆洛的老二狠狠的撞进了他的穴口，突来的快感让巴基瞬间就射了出来。精液射到到了朗姆洛的小腹上，流到了两人的交合处。囊袋打在皮肤上发出旖旎的响声，和巴基的呻吟声一起让房间的温度不断上升。还处于不应期的人更加敏感，一次次撞击的快感不断积累在尾椎，随着越来越用力的动作传达到大脑，他被干到已经叫不出声音。朗姆洛扯下了他眼睛上的领带，舔掉他眼角的泪痕。“那现在，在操你的人是谁？”他能看见朗姆洛的老二在自己的穴口不断进出，摩擦带来的水声刺激着他的感官。“...rum...low...啊你！...”吃力的发出音节,随着最后一个音节和更用力的冲撞，朗姆洛射在了他的身体里。  
亲了亲男友红掉的眼角，把束缚他的皮带解开，朗姆洛抱住这个还在喘气的人。“夜晚才刚刚开始，我的甜心，我得保证你全部弄明白。”他看着巴基的眼睛，“我有多喜欢你，多爱你。”  
他的宝贝学习能力很强，因为在说完这句话后他就笑着吻了吻自己的嘴角并说道“让我们彻底把那些搞明白。”

那些爱还是什么的。他的winter，他的巴基，他的一切。

END


End file.
